01 stycznia 1992
8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Dla młodych widzów "Asterix i Cleopatra" - film anim. prod. franc. /lektor/ 10.10 Opowieść o dzikiej przyrodzie. Życie i zwyczaje żyraf - film dok. prod. USA 10.35 Program dnia 10.40 "Wierni po wsze czasy" - film dok. 11.15 Koncert noworoczny z Wiednia - orkiestra Filharmoników Wiedeńskich pod dyr. Carlosa Cleibera 11.50 Wiadomości oraz powtórzenie orędzia noworocznego 12.15 Koncert noworoczny z Wiednia (cz. 2) 13.25 Sportowe wydarzenia roku 14.20 W starym kinie: "Trójka hultajska" - film prod. polskiej (1937) 16.10 Smak życia 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Chaplin - emigrant" - klasyczna burleska filmowa 18.05 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Miki i Donald" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Garbus" - film prod. francuskiej (1960) 21.50 Studio Temat 22.20 Genesis - koncert 23.20 Jutro w programie 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.00 Powitanie 9.10 Ballada o drodze 10.00 Klasztory polskie. Albertyni z zakopiańskich Kalatówek 10.30 Seweryn - film dok. o Sewerynie Krajewskim 11.20 Nie autoryzowany dokument. Rodzina królewska - film dok. prod. angielskiej 12.55 Sportowy hit - wydanie noworoczne 13.25 Minilista przebojów 13.55 Hafis i Petrarka 14.25 Kaskaderskie ABC - grupa kaskaderów "Pirate Gang" 15.30 Jaś Fasola - ang. program rozrywkowy 16.00 New Kids On The Block - serial muzyczny prod. USA 16.25 Program dnia 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Szogun" - serial prod. USA 17.35 Róbta, co chceta 17.55 Losowanie toto-lotka 18.00 "Przypomnieć sobie raj" - film dok. o malarzu Jerzym Nowosielskim 18.30 Ojej, ojej - program rozrywkowy prod. belgijskiej 19.00 Wydarzenie roku 19.30 Neptun TV przedstawia Golden Life - recital zespołu 20.00 Dziewczyna roku 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Zezowata noc kaczuchy - recital zespołu z udziałem Mai Piwońskiej, Andrzeja Janeczko, Karola Strasburgera, Macieja Damięckiego i innych gości 21.55 "Bożyszcze tłumów" - film fab. prod. USA 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Program na czwartek left|thumb|100x100px 14.35 Program dnia 14.40 ,,Metro" 15.00 Studio Regionalne 15.15 ,,Msza Jazzowa" - wyk. Orkiestra Jazzowa Gustawa Broma oraz chór Radia i TV z Brna 15.45 Studio Regionalne 16.00 Aktualności (1) 16.05 Johannes Strauss - ,,Baron Cygański" 17.40 "Przed AlbertvllIe" (2): Gospodarze Zimowych Igrzysk Olimpijskich 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 Przegląd wydarzeń miesiąca 18.45 ,,Kolędujmy małemu" - najpiękniejsze kolędy śpiewa Elżbieta Mazur 19.15 ,,Silesianie w Portugalii" - relacja Doroty Linke z Festiwalu Folklorystycznego w Santarem (1) 19.35 Program satelitarny MTV left|thumb|100x100px 06.30 Tausend Meilen Siaub - western - serial, powt. 07.20 Das Haus am Eaton Place - serial familijny, 08.05 Der Wind in den Weiden - film rysunkowy 09.40 Die Muppet Show 10.10 Tausend Meilen Staub - western - serial 11.10 Eine Frau für zwei Millionen - komedia, USA, 1959, wyk. James Garner, Natalie Wood. 98 min. 12.55 Ein Gesegne tes Team - serial krym. 13.50 Meine Braut ist übersinnlich - komedia, USA, 1958, wyk. James Stewart, Kim Novak, 97 min. 15.35 Arthur 11 on the Rocks - komedia, USA, 1988, wyk. Dudley Moore, Liza Minnelli, 108 min. 17.30 Hardcastle McCormick - serial sf 18.25 Zwiebel - Jack räumt auf - komedia, Niemcy/Włochy/Hiszpania, 1975, wyk. Franco Nero, Martin Balsam, 87 min. 20.00 PRO 7 Tagesbild - wiadomości, 20.15 Die überlebenden der Totenstadt - przygodowy, Włochy/Turcja, 1984. wyk. David Warbeck, John Steiner, 87 min., Po filmie: PRO 7 Tagesbild - wiadomości 22.00 Presido - kryminał USA. 1987, wyk. Sean Connery, Mark Harmon, 93 min. 23.40 Spenser - serial kryminalny 00.30 PRO 7 Tagesbild - wiadomości 00.40 Der nachtfalke - serial krym., powt. 01.30 PRO 7 Tagesbild - wiadomości 01.40 Der Kommandeur - wojenny, powt. 03.45 PRO 7 Tagesbild - wiadomości 03.55 Hitchhiker - serial grozy, powt. 04.20 Kopf Koch - Brust raus - fabularny. Anglia. 1958, wyk. Shirley Eaton, Billy Hartnell, 79 min. left|thumb|100x100px 06.20 Märchen aus aller Welt - baśnie z całego świata 06.45 RTL Plus Weihnachtsclub 08.00 RTL Plus - Weihnachtsclub - seriale anim. 09.15 Film rysunkowy 09.30 Zwei Supenypen in Afrika - komedia sensacyjna. Austria/Francja, wyk. Pierre Tornade, Darry Cowl, 87 min. 11.00 Und ewig knallen die Räuber - komedia. Austria, 1962, wyk. Helmuth Lohner, Paul Hörbiger. 87 min. 12.35 Immer, wenn er Pillen nahm - serial przygodowy 13.00 Ein Sheriff in New York - serial krym. 14.40 Der Grosse mit seinem ausseridischen Kleinen - komedia, Włochy, 1978, wyk. Bud Spencer. Cary Guuffey, 88 min. 16.10 Buddy haut den Lukas - komedia, Włochy, 1980, wyk. Bud Spencer, Cary Guffey, 82 min. 17.45 Moment mai, Musik - melodie noworoczne 18.00 5 in 40 - magazyn life-style 18.45 RTL aktuell - wiadomości, sport i pogoda 19.25 Das A-Team - serial sensacyjny 20.15 Staatsanwälte küsst man nicht - fabularny, USA, 1986, wyk. Robert Redford. Debra Winger, 110 min. 22.10 Killer Krokodil II - Die Mörderbestle - horror, USA, 1990, wyk. Debra Karr. Anthony Crenna, 82 min. 23.35 Delta Force I - sensacyjny, USA, 1985/86, wyk. Chuck Norris, Lee Marvin, 121 min. 01.40 Thal French Show - Paris intim - magazyn erotyczny 02.05 Hurra, die Schwedinnen sind da - erotyk powt. 03.25 Der Mordprozess O'Hara - kryminał, USA, 1951, wyk. Spencer Traćy, Pal O'Brian, 98 min., 05.05 Die Mädels vom 9. Bezirk - serial left|thumb|100x100px 06.05 Police Academy - film powt. 06.35 Nachbarn - serial famil., powt. 07.00 Der Spinner - film powt. 08.40 Die Taufelsschulcht der wilden Wölfe - film powt. 10.20 Dick und Doof: Die Wüstensöhne - film powt. 11.55 Bonanza - serial powt. 12.55 Glücksrad - Gewinn-Show, powt. 13.35 Onkel Tornas Hütte - film fab., USA, 1987 15.30 Dick und Doof im Wilden Westen - film fab., USA, 1937, wyk. Stan Laurei, Oliver Hardy 16.45 Die Söhne der drei Musketiere - film fab., USA. 1950 18.15 Bingo 18.45 Guten Abend Deutschland 19.20 Glücksrad - Gewinn-Show 20.05 Wiadomości meteorologiczne 20.15 Happy New Year - film fab., USA, 1986, wyk. Peter Falk 21.50 Blick - wiadomości i pogoda 22.00 Du kannst anfagen zu beten - film fab., Francja/Włochy, 1968, wyk. Charles Bronson, Alain Delon 00.00 Dick un Doof im Wilden Westen - film powt. left|thumb|100x100px 09.00 Motorsport: rajdy Paris-Cap 09.30 Podsumowanie 1991 r., 11.00 Surfing - finały 12.00 Piłka nożna - EuroGoals 13.00 Eurofun - sporty wodne 13.30 Motorsport: rajdy Paris-Cap 14.00 Piłka nożna kobiet, z Chin 15.00 Narciarstwo - puchar świata w skokach narciarskich - live 16.00 Podsumowanie 1991 r.: najpiękniejsze turnieje tenisowe 18.00 Wrestling - New-Catch 19.00 Podsumowanie 1991 r. 21.00 Motorsport: rajd samochodowy Paris - Capetown - live 21.30 Wiadomości Eurosport 22.00 Eurotop - najważniejsze wydarzenie sportowe tygodnia 23.00 Wrestling - walki kobiet 00.00 Motorsport: rajd samochodowy Paris-Capetown - podsumowanie 00.30 Wiadomości Eurosportu left|thumb|100x100px 08.00 Eurobics - Aerobic-Show 08.30 Automobilsport: Off Road Rennen, USA 09.30 Jeździectwo - podsumowanie 1991 r. 10.30 Eurobics - Aerobic-Show 11.00 Boks - walki w Forum 12.00 Bilard 555 World Series 14.00 Go Motorsport - magazyn sportowy z Holandii 15.00 Eurobics Aerobic - show 15.30 Golf - European PGA Tour 17.30 Rugby - Classica Bermuda 18.00 Siatkówka - turniej z Londynu 19.00 Jeździectwo (Stuttgart) 20.00 American College Football 23.30 Hokej na lodzie - US Profi Liga (NHL), New York Rangers - Pittsburgh 01.30 Rugby - Classica Bermuda 02.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - US Profi Tour (slalom mężczyzn) 02.30 American College Football (live) left|thumb|100x100px 07.00 Auron Tribe - rysunkowy. 76 min. 09.00 Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex - przygodowy, USA, 1939, wyk. Bette Davis, Errol Flynn. 106 min. 11.00 Twins - komedia USA, 1988, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger. Danny De Vito, 102 min. 13.00 Star Trek IV - s.f. USA. 1986, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, 117 min. 15.00 Harlem Nights - komedia sensac., USA, 1989, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Richard Pryor, 119 min. 17.00 Cry in the Dark - dramat, USA 1988. wyk., Meryl Streep, Sam Naill, 116 min. 19.00 The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad - komedia, USA.1988. wyk. Leslie Nielsen, Priscilla Presley, 81 min. 20.30 Born on the 4th of July - dramat, USA,1989, wyk. Tom Cruise, Willem Dafoe, 144 min. 23.00 Playboy Inside Out, Del 12 - magazyn erotyczny, 30 min. 23.30 Nightclub Special 01.00 Warlock - horror, USA, 1988, wyk. Julian Sands. Lori Singer. 98 min. 03.00 Old Gringo - dramat, USA. 1989, wyk. Jane Fonda. Gregory Pcck, 115 min. 05.00 Wildcats - komedia, USA, 1988, wyk. Goldie Hawn, James Keach, 101 min. left|thumb|100x100px 7.00 Progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mr. Pepperpot - serial rys. 9.55 Playabout - progr. dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 Koń, który mówi - serial komed. 11.00 Maude - serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctora - serial 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial 12.30 The Younq and the Reatleu - serial 13.30 Barnaby Jones - serial detekt. 14.30 Another World - serial 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 15.45 Wife of the Week - teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes - serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - serial komediowy o czarownicy 19.00 Family Ties - serial obycz. 19.30 One False Move - teleturniej 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Candid Camera - podpatrzone ukrytą kamerą 21.00 Serial telewizyjny 22.00 Wiseguy - serial krym 23.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 23.30 Night Court - serial komediowy 24.00 Micey Spiliane's Mike Hammer 1.00 The Golden Soak - serial 2.00 Telegazeta left|thumb|100x100px 7.00 Przeboje na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentje Simone 15.30 W świecie mody 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje Boba Marleya 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - infor. muz., wywiady z artystami 17.45 3 From 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze przeboje, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 The Best of Dial MTV 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Gratest Hits - największe przeboje cd 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies - infor. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - infor. muz., wywiady 23.45 3 From 1 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znani wykonawcy, popularne utwory 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos - muzyka nocą left|thumb|100x100px 9.00 Zeit im Bild 11.00 Ein Licht in der Dunkelheit 12.00 Album'91 - obraz roku 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 Karim und Sala 13.40 Historie sylwestrowe 15.10 Die Formel des Todes (cz. I) 16.40 Ruckblick auf das Jubeljahr 17.35 Die Formel des Todes (cz. 2) 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Gandhi 22.05 DENKmal, rozwiązanie zgadywanki kult. 22.10 Koncert noworoczny z Wiednia 0.25 Alles... nur nich Mozart - serial TV Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PRO 7 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku